


T h a n k  y o u

by Late



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Flowey, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Other, Prompt Fic, Puzzles, The Ruins (Undertale), idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late/pseuds/Late
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random little UT fic where MK gets lost in the ruins and meets a talking flower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	T h a n k  y o u

Man, they really did it this time. They only wanted to know what was behind the big door in the forest, but now they were stuck wandering the stone corridors. Their parents would surely ground them this time. Coming upon a large room with a small patch of flowers, they sat down and sighed. “Oh man, oh man, oh man! I’m probably gonna miss dinner, too.”   
A little voice made itself present. “Howdy, little buddy. What have you gotten yourself into?”   
They looked around, but the only thing they saw were flowers. “H-Hey, if you’re a person, please, can you help me get out of here?”   
An ominous giggle filled the room. “Why should I? I haven’t had anyone to talk to in ages!”   
This was starting to get creepy, so they began to curl their tail around their body. “Listen, my parents are going to be so angry, and I can’t get back through the puzzles. Please, won’t you help me?” Silence. No talking, no laughing; silence. While the quiet was unnerving, it was better than that creepy voice. They laid down in the flowers, but lifted his head back up when he heard a squeak.   
“HEY! Watch the petals, kid!”   
Looking down, he saw a flower… with a face? “Woah, was that you talking?”   
“Yeah, yeah, let’s skip the pleasantries, shall we? I’m a flower, you’re a kid with no arms. And you want to get home.”   
They sat back up, smiling at the talking plant. “Y-Yeah! Do you know the solution to those puzzles?”   
The flower rolled his eyes and huffed. “Well, DUH. I’ve been beneath them so many times, I have them all memorised. Say, why do you want to get home so badly, eh? Isn’t this place good enough for ya?”   
“Not really. I need to get back to Snowdin, back to my mom, and my cozy bed, and dinner! This place kinda creeps me out, and I can’t seem to find any food.”   
The flower seemed thoughtful, and muttered something under it’s breath. “Hmph, fine. But I’ll only help you get back if you promise to talk to me.”   
What an odd request, they thought, but how could they refuse? “Sure! But, like, what do you want to talk about? Cause I could talk all day about Undyne, but most people I meet say that it’s annoying, and I’ve just barely met you, and who knows what a flower wants to talk about, and-”   
“WOULD YOU PLEASE BE Q U I E T?!”   
They stared at their toes, not wanting to say anything for fear of angering the plant. The room was dead silent except for a light breeze, and the flower looked angry. The quiet hung in the air and seemed to last forever, when the flower sighed.   
“What I want to talk about, is how YOU found your way HERE.”   
They looked up, smiling slightly and hopping from foot to foot. “Oh, alright! Well, I’ll start at Waterfall, cause that’s where I found out that my friend was a human, ya see…” 

They would not stop talking. This golden flower simply listened as the two of them walked slowly, and finished the first puzzle by the time they had gotten back to Snowdin in their story. They noticed that the plant was quite interested, smiling each time the human was mentioned, even looking concerned when they said that they nearly fell off the bridge. ‘This plant is kinda cool,’ they thought. I mean, sure, it got a bit huffy every now and then, but at least it paid attention to them. They got to the one puzzle they were afraid of: spikes, spikes, and more spikes. “So, this puzzle is, like, really hard for me, cause, it gets hard for me to stay focused on one thing while doing another.”   
“I see. You know, I used to have that same problem. But that’s fine, I’ll lead you from up ahead, and tell you where to step so you won’t, you know, d i e.” Nodding, the flower disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the puzzle, its face maintaining a blank expression. “Alright, take three steps forward, then one to your left, another four forward, then-”   
They knew this was gonna happen eventually. But why now, on this easy-peasy puzzle? They had tripped, and were about to fall face first onto a spike, and… not? They opened their eyes and saw the spike, not even an inch from their face, but they weren’t standing on their feet, so what…   
“ P L E A S E, be more CAREFUL this time, alright?”   
They suddenly realised that there were vines wrapped around their waste, which pulled them back up into a standing position before whipping away once again. The plant’s face was contorted with worry.   
“Wow, you can do THAT? That is soooooo cool!”   
“Yeah, I know, now can we please get back to the puzzle?”   
Smiling, they watched where they stepped, and with no extra trouble, made it across. As they walked, the flower began to look less and less worried, a small smile appearing for half a second. “Hey, thanks for saving me just then, I could’ve ended up a Monster shish kebab if it weren’t for you!”   
“It’s no big deal. You were falling, and I had the capability, so why not save one life?”   
What this flower had said confused them to no end. One? Just one life? Were there other Monsters that came here that he didn’t save, or weren’t able to? Maybe they were looking too deep into it, so they nodded and continued talking. The plant seemed to still be listening, but also had its mind on something else. 

All at once, they found themselves, sitting by the tree with the perpetually falling leaves, still talking about how the stumbled blindly through the ruins. “So then I… woah.”   
“What? Did something happen then, did you fall again, what’s up?”   
“I just realised that, like… I’m back.”   
“Oh. Yeah…”   
“I could leave at any time, but I chose to sit here and talk to you.”   
The flower looked sad at the word “leave,” but was shocked when they said they chose to stay. “...you really don’t have to keep talking to me. I’m sure your parents must be worried sick by now.”   
“Nah, I’m not done with the story yet!” It smiled up at them, still listening. After a while, they finally reached the end. “And that was when I met you, surrounded by those strangely comfy flowers. You know the rest, cause you were there!”   
“Heh, yeah. Don’t need to repeat any of that tedious mess. Uh, thanks for sticking around, kid. That was… kinda fun, actually. I haven’t had fun in a l o n g time.”   
Something about this plant made them feel weird. Not like, a bad weird, more like a strange mix of sad and knowing. It was smiling, but there was something else behind that little white face, they just couldn’t figure it out. “No problem. I, uh, I think I should go now, but…”   
“Oh, please. Don’t look at me with your pathetic pity. I’m fine, but you need to get home, especially before the Monster that lives here gets back.”   
They leaned down and tried to hug the flower, having some difficulties with using their tail instead of arms, but giving it their best. The plant seemed shocked, but returned the gesture with it’s leaves. “You looked like you needed a hug. I’m gonna go now, but maybe I’ll see you around?”   
“...sure, kid. I might even come out of the ruins next time, whaddya say?”   
“Wow, really? You won’t get too cold or anything, right? Cause I don’t want my friends to be cold, or-”   
“Stop. Did… did you just call me your… friend?”   
“HECK YEAH! I mean, for starters, you listened to my weirdo story the whole freaking time, and on top of that, you saved my life! Why wouldn’t I call you my friend?”   
It looked at the ground, bent over so they couldn’t see it’s face. “Well then. I think you should l e a v e.”   
They were shocked. “Yeah, sure, but… you know what? I’ve wanted to ask you something for a while now.”   
“Please, s t o p. I d o n ‘ t w a n t t o-”   
“Have you tried to save anyone else before me? Has anyone just wandered down here and gotten lost, so you tried to help them, but couldn’t? Cause you’re a really nice, uh, flower, and it seems like that’s something you would try to do. Save people who are stuck, I mean.” They couldn’t see much, but they were sure they saw this plant crying.   
“I j u s t w a n t e d t o h e l p . . .”   
Leaning down, they nudged its stem and smiled. “Hey, cheer up, buddy! You helped me so much, and I could never thank you enough. You are so cool, and I’m happy to have you as my friend.” They then hummed and skipped away through the doors, not really bothering to look back.   
What they didn’t see when they left was the flower looking back up, a soft smile on its tear streaked face. “T h a n k y o u , C h a r a . I ‘ l l s e e y o u l a t e r . . .”


End file.
